Love Will Come to You
by Lizzy3
Summary: Ron gave Hermione up many years ago. He's still suffering but what will happen when the brunette makes a come back? Christmas romance and Herm's new job!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Clara Wolf. The song belongs to the Indigo Girls.  
  
"Guess I wasn't the best one to ask  
  
Me myself with my face pressed  
  
Up against love's glass  
  
To see the shiny toy I've been hoping for  
  
The one I never could afford  
  
The wide world spins and spits turmoil  
  
And the nations toil for peace  
  
But the paws of fear upon your chest  
  
Only love can soothe that beast  
  
And my words are paper tigers  
  
No match for the predators of pain inside her"  
  
Ron looked sullenly out of the window. The rain was pouring down the window pane in tiny little rivers. His look was unkempt, his hair disheveled and his cloths were wrinkled and baggy. He had grown still thinner then he had been in school. His eyes looked hollow, like he had lost any semblance of life.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, the Minister is on the fire," a small, blond woman voiced from the doorway.  
  
"Send him through Ms. Wolf, thank you." The face of his father appeared in the red, licking flames in the grate.  
  
"Hello Ron."  
  
"Hello Dad, what can I do for you?" he asked, his voice completely apathetic.  
  
"You don't look too chipper Ron, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron grunted, looking up. "Oh, no, nothings out of the ordinary."  
  
"Right, well, your mother wants you over for dinner tonight. I was just calling to see if you had any other plans."  
  
"No, I haven't any other plans," Ron replied bitterly.  
  
"Good, you should arrive around 7:00. Well Cheers!"  
  
"Yeah, "Cheers" Dad," Ron muttered, moving back to the papers on his desk. He worked for the Ministry. He was actually rather high up in his office. He had gone through auror training with Hermione and Harry and now worked in the Unmentionable office. That brought him to Harry and Hermione. Harry was off globe hopping with his new wife, Ginny. Hermione, well, Hermione had married Victor Krum and gone to live with him in Bulgaria. He had seen not hide nor hair of her since.  
  
She had asked his opinion and he, trying to be the supportive friend, supported her. At first it was worth the look of happiness on her face when he said "Congratulations," but then it turned to regret. He regretted not telling her his feelings and now he never saw her. He missed her with all of his hear. He just wished he could go back in time and tell her how he felt. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her a hundred times.  
  
"I say love will come to you  
  
Hoping just because I spoke the words that they're true  
  
As if I offered up a crystal ball to look through  
  
Where there's now one there will be two."  
  
Ron ran his hands through his hair as he was dwelling on the paper in front of him. They were trying to find a Voldemort-copy-cat who had killed a handful of muggles in London, Inverness, and Dublin. He ran his tongue over his parched lips and took notes on a plain, muggle notebook. He liked this method because it gave him something to do with his hands and he liked pencils much more then quills anyway.  
  
He lost himself in the case report and before he knew it, 6:45 had rolled around. His secretary, Clara Wolf popped her head in the door. "The minister told me to tell you to head over to his house right now."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Wolf." He pulled his cape on and collected his scarf and gloves. He walked out of the ministry building, hoping to catch a few wafts of cool air before going over to the "new" Burrow. In actuality, it was the Minister's Manor into which the Weasley family had moved when Mr. Weasley was named Minister of Magic in Ginny's 7th year. He noticed that the rain on his window didn't mirror what was happening outside. He wondered why someone would purposefully make his office gloomy.  
  
He strolled in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron thinking he might floo just for a change of pace. He fished around in his pocket till he found what he was looking for, a small, leather bag containing floo powder. He threw a small handful into the fire and stepped amidst the licking tongues of fire. "Ministry Manor," he stated clearly.  
  
A moment later he tumbled out of the large foyer grate. "Ron? Is that you?" his mothers voice rang through from the living room.  
  
"Yes mum, it's me," he called back as a house elf came and took his cape and gloves.  
  
"Well come here and let me have a look at you. Your father said you were looking ill." Ron scowled but proceeded to the living room anyway. He stepped in through the doorway. It was a bright, cheery room with yellow walls and cream furniture. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a fluffy chair beside the fireplace. "He was right, you're far too thin. Have you been eating," she made a slight tutting noise with her tounge as she rose from her seat. She embraced him though the top of her head scarcely graced his chin.  
  
"Yes, I've been eating. It's been bloody busy at the office."  
  
"Watch your language Ronald Weasley," she scolded.  
  
"You really need someone to live with. I don't like thinking of you, lonely in that tiny flat in London. Why don't you come live here, we've got enough space!" the idea had been picked over many times. Mrs. Weasley needed a rooster back in the roost and Ron was the only one not accounted for.  
  
"Mum, I've told you five billion times, I'm not going to live with my parents at 25!"  
  
"At least have someone live with you!"  
  
"I'm fine, it's nice to have peace and quiet."  
  
"When are you going to find a wife?" Ron groaned and sunk onto the couch.  
  
"Why do you ask me that every time you catch sight of me? Why are you so intent on finding me a wife when I'm not interested in it?"  
  
"Because I'm your mother and you're the only one of my children who has found their companion for life, that's why. You should be interested in it. I'm worried about you. You're just so thin and pale!" she put her hand to his forehead. "You seem a bit feverish as well." He swatted her hand away.  
  
"Mum," he warned testily. "I'm just fine, I've got Namir and Sanura to keep me company."  
  
"Your cats do not count!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Maybe I should send some lunch with your father. I don't think you're eating enough."  
  
"Mum, honestly, I'm fine. I just don't have time to eat anymore." After Hermione had left he found he had quite an affinity for cats. For the life of him he didn't know why but he went to an Animal Shelter the next week and bought himself two cats. Two girls, a Persian and a Calico. He loved them.  
  
"Ron, you really should take better care of yourself."  
  
"Fine mum, is any one else coming?"  
  
"I was born under the sign of cancer  
  
(love will come to you)  
  
Like brushing cloth I smooth the wrinkles for an answer  
  
(love will come)  
  
I'm always closing my eyes and wishing I'm fine  
  
(I close my eyes and wish you fine)  
  
Even though I know I'm not this time  
  
(even though I know your not this time)"  
  
"Yes, actually, you'll enjoy seeing them quite a bit I'll wager. For one thing, Harry and Ginny are coming. Then, Hermione as well." Ron felt his mouth fall open. His eyes grew wide and he felt his legs collapse under him. The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the floor and Mrs. Weasley was crouched down next to him. "Ron, Ron dear, are you okay. Come on darling, wake up and mummy will go and get you something to eat."  
  
"Mum, did you say H-Hermione?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Ron only nodded wordlessly. Yes, it would be wonderful if Victor wasn't coming. He felt a bit guilty, he wanted her to be happy more then anything else in the world. Yet, his thoughts said otherwise. "When are they coming?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione and Victor?"  
  
"Oh, that brings me to the other thing, she and Victor have broken up. He didn't want children, she did. She wanted him to get another job in which she could spend more time with him, he didn't. Anyway, she's moving back to England, I think she might even be working in your office. Now, will you please go change into something more suitable."  
  
"Like what? Dress Robes?"  
  
"Heavens no, there are some clean cloths resting on the bed in the first guest room on the second floor." Ron nodded and turned toward the stairs before realizing he could just aparate. With a pop he was in a cavernous guest room. He was filled with a sense of elation the likes of which he'd never felt. Hermione and Victor were broken up! They were no longer together and he looked like the wonderful, supportive best friend and she could move in with him and. He stopped himself, he hadn't even seen her.  
  
He looked in the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. He winced, he had grown way too skinny. He didn't really eat, he had no interest in food. He did a quick hair-do spell he'd learned from Luna and then looked at the cloths on the bed. His mother had laid out a navy-blue sweater and kakis. He pulled them on. "Well that's a bit better," he said to himself.  
  
It was a bit better, his hair was nicely disheveled and his thin body looked a little less thin. His face had a little more color but that was do to Hermione. Hermione, just at the thought of her he blushed. Then he remembered something he had done right after Hermione's wedding. His ear, he looked closely at it to see if the hole was still there. He had only taken it out a few months before at a particularly low point. He jogged down the stairs to his mother who was straightening the already straight throw pillows.  
  
"Well, Ron, you've certainly cleaned yourself up!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, mum, do you have an ear ring I could put in?" he blushed.  
  
"You pierced your ear?"  
  
"Yes I'll explain later, do you have one?"  
  
"Yes, Bill sent me a pair but they looked a bit harsh so I never wore them." She apparated to her room and was back a second later with a small box. Ron pulled the small hoop through his ear expertly. It had a small dragon fang hanging from it. "Well, it's crude but you're a grown man. I'm just glad you have some color in your cheeks."  
  
The two of them sat down on the coach. Mrs. Weasley made some small talk. Ron told her the little that he could about the office. Mr. Weasley arrived soon after they ran out of things to talk about. He caught sight of the back of Ron's head.  
  
"Hello Ron, you looked a bit peckish at work, are they working you too hard?"  
  
"No, I'm just fine," Ron said turning around. "It is a bit stupid that they have the windows rain though."  
  
"All right. When are Ginny and Harry getting here Molly?"  
  
"They should be here now but you know them." Just as she was finishing her sentence the two love birds appeared in the foyer. Ginny and Harry came into the living room, both were much tanner then before they left. Ginny's hair lay in soft curls down to her hips and she was wearing a long sarong and matching tank top. Harry was wearing kaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. They both had leis, sunglasses and their suitcases hovered behind them.  
  
"'Lo everyone!" Harry said happily. They both caught sight of Ron who stood up to greet them. Ginny pulled her arms around his neck and gave him a big peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ron, you feel thin, you should eat more," she chided.  
  
"I'm fine Ginny, you look very tan."  
  
"Yes well it's a bit sunnier in Hawaii then in England isn't it," Ginny grinned. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Hi man." Harry said, giving Ron a "manly" hug. "How are you holding up in the old Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Fine, how was it in Hawaii?"  
  
"Oh it was so romantic. I think we did it at least once a day!" Ginny exclaimed before blushing deeply.  
  
"Right, dear, please don't ever say that in my presence," Mr. Weasley said uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry Dad," she looked down but couldn't hide the very smallest grin. She and Harry joined hands and the 5 of them waited in silence for a few moments. Just before everything was about to get really unpleasant there came a small "pop" from the middle of the room. A short, pretty brunette materialized in front of the window. Ron almost gasped when he saw her. She was dressed flawlessly in a pair of weathered jeans and a navy sweater paired with a striped pink and baby blue coller peaking out. Her feet were held in bowling-type shoes of a blue hue and her now tamed curls lay in soft tuffets around her ears. She grinned sheepishly at them and Ron noticed a pair of thin, silver spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Hello Everyone!" 


	2. But my love is

Disclaimer- the song that is used an Appalachian folk song, "Black is the Color" but I've changed the "he's" to "her's". The rest is written in the first chapter's disclaimer and, for sake of unredundency, I'll just let you read the other disclaimer again.  
  
Ron starred open mouthed at Hermione. She was by far the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes on. Her skin had turned a slightly pink color and her nose was still as comical as ever. She didn't look to have aged a day since he'd last seen her at age 20. The only thing that had really changed was her hair. When she had left it had grown out to below her shoulders though she always kept it up in a bun. He studied her carefully, he liked her new haircut, it framed her face perfectly.  
  
He was still gazing at her when Harry advanced and pulled her into a big hug. "You look just spiffing Hermione!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you look pretty spiffy yourself," she playfully punched him in the stomach. Ginny was next followed by Mr. then Mrs. Weasley. Finally, when Ron noticed everybody was starring at him expectantly he walked foreword tentatively.  
  
"Cheers Herms!" he hugged her for a fair bit longer then any of the others had.  
  
"It feels nice to be home again!" she exclaimed when they finally parted.  
  
"Where are you staying by the way?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't really know, I haven't even got a job yet."  
  
"Oh Hermione dear, stay here with me and Arthur. The house is so utterly lone-"  
  
"Ron could get you a job! He's head of department," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Really? What department?"  
  
"Unmentionable," Ron muttered.  
  
"That's wicked! I can't believe how much you've changed. I was thinking Games and Sports."  
  
"No, I've been with the Unmentionables for three years."  
  
"That's great. Maybe I will take you up on that offer Mrs. Wea-" Before Ron could stop himself he spoke up.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you should stay with me. I have plenty of room."  
  
"Really? That sounds great! You don't mind do you Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Of course not, it will be nice to know there's someone living with Ron. He keeps trying to tell us that his cats are enough but I don't believe a word of it."  
  
"Well I would be- wait, Ron has cats?"  
  
"Yes, two, Sanura and Namir," Ginny answered hastily.  
  
"My, you have changed," she added before a house elf came in and tugged on Mrs. Weasley's dress hem.  
  
"Mistress Molly, dinner is ready."  
  
"Than you Nida," Mrs. Weasley said to the short little thing. Everybody followed her toward the dining room. Ron caught Hermione looking at him several times during dinner. He knew he was blushing 9/10th's of the time but he didn't care. Hermione was going to live with him and she was probably going to work in his office. Things were looking up.  
  
He didn't actually say anything the whole of dinner till dessert was nearly over. Hermione cleared her throat and turned to him. "Ron, were you serious about me moving in with you?"  
  
"Of-of course I was, I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered, licking whipped cream from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Good, when?" she asked eagerly  
  
"Well, you'll need a place tonight so I guess you'll just come home with me."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"London, Notting Hill specifically."  
  
"Right, when do we leave?"  
  
"Soon, let's leave right now come to think of it." The two rose and Ron could hardly feel his legs. It was like a dream come true. Hermione was finally coming home, his home, with him. He was also pleasantly surprised to see how anxious Hermione seemed to get to the flat. The two were "out the door" in less then a half hour.  
  
They apparated into the living room and Hermione looked around. The room was painted a deep emerald green with cream sofas and chairs. A large TV stood against one wall and paintings hung on every available place.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" Ron asked as he showed up beside her.  
  
"It's wonderful, I just love it Ron." Hermione continued to look around as two cats made their way into the room. Ron scooped one of them into his arms. It was the fattest one, Sanura. She purred deeply as he stroked her fur. Hermione turned to him. "She's just beautiful Ron," she said before catching sight of the little kitten.  
  
After Ron had shown Hermione her room they found themselves on the couch. "There's only one problem Ron-"Hermione finally said.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I haven't received my luggage yet. It's supposed to come from Bulgaria tomorrow."  
  
"That's fine, I've got an extra toothbrush and I'll lend you a T- shirt."  
  
"Thanks, I'll just show myself to your room." She turned and Ron continued to stroke Sanura. He stayed in that position until he was sure she was asleep. Then he crept into her room. In a soft voice he began to sing as he ran his finger over her soft, pale arm.  
  
"But black is he color of my true love's hair  
Her face is like some rosy fair  
The prettiest eyes and the neatest hands;  
I love the ground where-on she stands  
  
I love my love and well she knows  
I love the ground whereon she goes  
If you on earth no more I see  
I can't serve you as you serve me  
  
The winter's past and the leaves are green  
The time is past that we have seen  
And yet I hope the time will come  
When you and I shall be as one"  
  
After a minute of silent meditation on her face Ron turned to leave. He closed the door softly but Hermione was already awake. She touched the place on her arm that he had previously been caressing. "I think I'm in love with Ronald Weasley," she murmured before falling into a very restful sleep. 


	3. Yule Tide Carols

Disclaimer: Point A) You may be wondering why I'm writing a Christmas themed chapter in the beginning of November. Well, it's because that 's what I feel like doing ok-e-dokey. Point B) Well, cheers and enjoy!  
  
Hermione rolled over in that lovely period between asleep and awake. For a moment she only rested there with her eyes closed, desperately trying to remember the dream she had been having. The only thing she could muster up was that she somehow came to live with Ron and- she stopped herself, she knew full well that she would awake to find herself in the monstrosity Victor dared call a bed. Oddly enough, she would find Victor not there beside her but replaced with a hastily written note by his house elf.  
  
She opened her eyes very slowly and almost gasped. It hadn't been a dream or at least she wasn't with Victor. This room was painted a very light sage with all black, rot-iron furniture and cream accents. She was immersed in goose down with a fluffy, warm comforter above her and extremely feathery pillow beneath her head. She looked down at her cloths; she was wearing a Chudley Cannons T-shirt and long, plaid pajama bottoms. She touched her hair, making sure that she was indeed, Hermione Granger, previously Hermione Krum.  
  
It was then that she realized that it had been a smell that woke her up. Wafts of Cinnamon accosted her nose and made her want to sink deeper into her covers. There came a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" she said as loudly as she could. Ron came in bearing a steaming tray.  
  
"Mornin' Herms. I made breakfast." He set the tray on her bedside table. A small cup of orange juice sat beside a steaming cup of tea and a plate of freshly made apple cinnamon muffins.  
  
"It looks lovely Ron, thank you."  
  
"Well, I have to leave for work a in a bit so I just decided-" he trailed off, blushing.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I should get ready quickly and go with you! That is, if you'd consider hiring me." Ron blushed deeply.  
  
"You know I would Herms. You're a ton better then me at everything."  
  
"Obviously not, you've turned out a fair bit better then I have," the statement was meant to be a joke but Ron could hear the pain in it.  
  
"Don't even think that Hermione. I'm just scared I'll loose my job. Well, I'll probably leave in about a half hour. But I can always leave later if you need more time."  
  
"I think 30 minutes is more then enough. I am a witch you know!" Ron left the room to allow Hermione to change. It was then that Hermione remembered that she didn't have any of her cloths. She scampered out to find Ron. "Ron, could you floo to your parents house and see if my things have arrived. I had them sent there because I didn't know exactly where you lived."  
  
"Sure thing," Ron replied. He disappeared a second later. Hermione decided that the logical thing to do would be to take a quick shower. With a bit of inductive reasoning she found her way to the bathroom. It was painted a very cheery yellow with black and white tiling, towels, etc.  
  
"Ron certainly can decorate," she said to herself. She carefully slipped off Ron's T-shirt, making sure to take in his smell. It was a mix between detergent and the general smell that permeated through his entire house. "Wood smoke and, oh something else warm," she smiled. The pajama pants practically slipped themselves off. She turned on the hot water and climbed in.  
  
After she stepped out she wrapped a white towel around herself and opened the door. Ron was sitting on the couch. "Lo' Herms," he said, blushing deeply. "I put your luggage in your room.  
  
"Thanks, your cloths are hung up on the towel rack, I'll wash them later."  
  
"No, thanks though," he hastened. "I'll do it, you just concentrate on getting ready." Hermione grinned at him and scampered off to her room. She gave a deep sigh upon seeing her cloths. She opened the first trunk and took out a pair of crimson red work robes. She slipped on her underwear and then tossed the robe over her dripping head. She grabbed her wand off the bedside table and muttered a quick "hair-do" spell. She put on the little makeup that she had (blush and lipstick). She opened another trunk and took out her cape. She slipped on her shoes and left the room to see Ron.  
  
"That was fast," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I get ready fast. I always had to at Hogwarts because I'd get up early and read, forgetting what time it was."  
  
"You look very festive."  
  
"Do I? Well, red has always been my favorite color."  
  
"I know, you told when I asked why you only ate the red every flavor beans."  
  
"Yeah well, I also did that because no disgusting flavor ever came in red, well, the red I liked anyway."  
  
"Well, at this rate we can walk around Diagon Alley for a bit before I go into work. I already called in and told them I'd be about 30 minutes late."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I'm aloud to do that and I haven't for a very long time."  
  
"Well, in that case, let's get a move on," Hermione answered, throwing her cape over her shoulders. Ron nodded and they disapparated simultaneously. They reappeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Snow was falling softly on the ground. Christmas Carols were playing from some near by shop. Hermione, despite the warm ambiance, gave a shudder. She had forgotten her gloves and scarf.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" Ron said hastily, looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah, I just forgot my gloves and scarf," she smiled at him. Well, my gloves would be way too big for you. Here, put your arms under my cape. She reached her hands around his waist awkwardly and he wrapped his cape around them both. She couldn't help but get a warm and tingly feeling all over her body. Secretly, he smiled broadly to himself.  
  
The two walked like that down the cobblestone streets. Neither of them noticed the sickly-sweet glances and the "awes" from the women they passed. "I love this time of year," Hermione murmured into his warm, black robe.  
  
"It is beautiful," Ron said back. It might have been that Hermione didn't notice, but Ron definitely wasn't talking about the weather.  
  
"I love the way the shops decorate for Christmas." They stopped to look at the beautiful window display in the shop window of the toy store. They had various enchanted dolls singing and playing about in the snowy wonderland of the window ledge.  
  
They continued down the street till they got to a small coffee stand. "Do you want something to drink Herms?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll have some hot chocolate." Ron fumbled about in his robes for his wallet. Seeing what he was doing Hermione found hers. "Ron, don't, I'll pay for it myself."  
  
"No, no, it's my treat."  
  
"Ron, I'm staying at your house, you're thinking about giving me a job. The least I can do is pay for drinks!"  
  
"Fine," Ron sighed. "I'll have whatever you're happening."  
  
Ron looked on awkwardly as Hermione ordered two hot chocolates. It was only a few paces to the Ministry elevator. They stepped inside the holly- bedecked chamber. "Names," a voice rang.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"What is the reason for your visit."  
  
"I'm here for work and she's here as an interview-e."  
  
"Right," two badges shot out of the flap. They descended into the lobby and Ron showed Hermione to yet another elevator that took them to his office. They set their hot chocolates down on his desk,  
  
"Do you want your window to rain like that?"  
  
"No, but they decided that it would do me good for some odd reason."  
  
"Here, I'll change it for you." She took out her wand and a second later snow was falling gently against the windowpane.  
  
"Thanks, why don't we get started." Ron took some papers out of his desk. Hermione giggled.  
  
"This is so weird! I never thought I'd be being interviewed by my best friend."  
  
"Well I never thought I might be interviewing Miss Hermione "Perfect" Granger, maybe vice verse but not this." He blushed again.  
  
"You know what's even more strange? My middle name is Kamilah, which means "Perfection." My parents really wanted to torture me."  
  
"I think it's a beautiful name. "Hermione Kamilah Granger", I think it fits perfectly. Let's get started, the sooner we get done with this the sooner you can see your office."  
  
"What do you mean? What office?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for a co-head. It's just too much work for one person. Anyway, I've been having little luck but they cleared an office out anyway because I asked them."  
  
"You weren't looking for a co-head, you were looking for an assistant head."  
  
"You really don't strike me as assistant head material." Ron shot her a rye smile before continuing. "Have you had any previous association with the Unmentionable office?"  
  
"Yes, my three friends and I worked very closely with the Unmentionables during the war between the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Well that's very impressive, have you gone through auror training?"  
  
"Yes, I attended the Ullapool Institute for a number of years with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"Yet again, Ms. Granger, your experience precedes you. I would request that you start immediately." Ron finished with a flourish, setting his pen down and shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
"You play the business man very well Ron."  
  
"You're just saying that. Now I have to foreword this to the Minister, I'll be right back." Ron left the room to talk with his secretary and Hermione couldn't stop from smiling. She was going to work with Ron, live with Ron and she loved Ron! Life was great! 


End file.
